1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security carrying cases, and more particularly, to an intelligent case for securely carrying a variety of confidential, proprietary, valuable or otherwise important items.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the age of smaller computers, such for example, as laptop computers, has arisen a new age of theft. These small portable computers are prime targets of theft, especially from airports, hotel rooms and offices. Although the loss of the computer hardware is a costly one, the loss of the information stored on the computer can be priceless. As such, the protection of the work and ideas that are stored or present on the computer or on paper is a top priority.
Several defensive mechanisms have been implemented in an effort to strengthen such respositories against theft. Among these are, for example, the use of encryption software in computer programs and startup passwords on the computers. There are many different kinds of encryption software and startup password techniques that one of ordinary skill in the art will recognize as applicable under security type measures to be taken to protect selected information. Other methods use portable hard drives or removable diskettes to store sensitive information when traveling and thereby prevent it from being accessed on a computer without the respective disc or drive.
Although these methods for protecting information work are generally effective, a new problem has thwarted such security measures. That problem is the direct theft of the information when it is not stored on the computer. For example, a removable computer disk containing proprietary and sensitive information stored thereon is just as valuable, if not more valuable than the laptop on which it was generated. As such, there is a need for a carrying case that will enable the secure transport of sensitive information.
Generally carrying cases, such as a brief case, may also be stolen or broken into. The contents of the brief case can be, for example, a laptop computer, jewelry, proprietary and sensitive information and any other item of information that is deemed valuable to the user. Thus, having a carrying case that can lock does not itself prevent the theft and subsequent use or sale of the valuable items stored therein.